Moments With You
by RegalPixieDust
Summary: This is a Darvey, music-inspired one-shot series. Each one-shot will have been inspired by a song, whether it be the use of lyrics as dialogue or just the general vibe the song gives me. Canon with the potential of some AU chapters. Rating T/M.


_Hello! I'm rather new to the Darvey Party but they are impossible to not write about. As you'll come to learn, I am an avid music lover and I tend to always associate the things I write with music or vice versa. _

_This is a music-inspired one-shot series. Each one shot will have been inspired by a song, whether it be the use of lyrics as dialogue or just the general vibe the song gives me. _

_This one shot is inspired by __**Peer Pressure by James Bay ft. Julia Michaels**_

* * *

Peer Pressure

Samantha's words trigger something within him, realising the source of the gaping emptiness in his body is Donna. It has always been Donna. It shouldn't have come as much of a surprise but, alas, here he is.

He doesn't want to leave Samantha just sitting there, but he's telling her that he needs to go and standing from his chair before he can even process the words coming out of his mouth.

_I just have to_, he says softly, a mere whisper compared to the screaming in his mind telling him to move his ass and encouraging him out the door in a brisk walk. His walk turns into a sprint to the elevator as he sees that one is about to close and he refuses to miss it - he's wasted enough time.

It's a race to her apartment; he's the only runner, but he can't bear the thought of losing out more than he already has. He jumps in a cab, impatiently rides to her apartment building and makes his way to her door as quickly as he hurried out of the office earlier.

Allowing himself no time to think anything over, or convince himself he shouldn't be here, he plants seven very confident knocks next to the golden numbers on the door. He's enveloped by a whirlwind of battling feelings in the moments until she swings her door open wide with a concerned look spread across her fair complexion.

As she stands before him, wordlessly, her eyes scan over him until she meets his eyes, and when she appears to realise what has brought him eagerly to her home, she takes the slightest step back, never once losing his stare.

It is the tiniest of steps but it really speaks volumes - a deafeningly silent beg for him to come inside, finally. It's a plea for him to march right up to her, to put his hands on her body in the way he knows drives her wild, all in that one little step backwards.

His breath hitches as she seems to wait for him so patiently, despite the twelve (and a half) years of skirting around the edge of their neverending attraction, just waiting for him to get out of his head. Because she knows. She knows he doesn't usually give in to peer pressure, but he'll give into hers.

And he does.

He approaches her with confident strides, his lips pressed to hers in seconds, where they should have been every day for as long as he can remember. Her kiss draws him in, making him weaker and weaker at the knees, then she pulls away to catch his gaze again.

Her eyelids are heavy, brimming with the lust she has so expertly kept at bay, and when she smirks at him, just the slightest of twitches to the corners of her mouth, she's pulling him back in again to another kiss. Only this time she pulls him further into the apartment, back and back and back until there's nowhere else to go.

Donna's back hits the wall and Harvey is left with all the advantage to roam his hands over her body, remembering the parts of her he could never fully forget but that have grown hazy over time. Her hands grip and pull at his hair, at his tie, at his jacket madly while his lips drag down to the length of her neck.

There's so much of her that he's missed. The curve of her torso, the softness of her skin, the way her moans start off as breathy exhales that build perfectly like a symphony he could listen to for days on end.

Breathlessly, they barely pull apart, their hands linking perfectly at their sides, and Harvey decides that his refresher course has adequately prepared him for the evening they deserve after all the seconds they've spent ignoring what they should have been feasting on. He happily follows her further into the depths of her apartment, hand in hand, with their jacket and robe hastily abandoned at the far end of her hallway.

There isn't going to be much use for either of them, he's certain of that.

* * *

_A/N: It'd be wonderful to hear what you think - please leave a review! And if you have a song that is unapologetically Darvey, leave it for me to listen to!_

_My twitter is RegalPixieDust - I'd love to interact with you there!_


End file.
